


My Sunshine

by writeitinred



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, my only sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeitinred/pseuds/writeitinred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy never thought he would end up leaving this world by being in the wrong place at the wrong time, but thankfully he has the one thing that will make his body feel alive by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I should never look at tumblr prompts that I know I can mess with to make it a sob fest. So I'm sure some of you can guess what the prompt was. Person A singing "My Only Sunshine" to Person B while they are dying in their arms. However, I switched it around. I cried a little when writing this because I kept imagining Roy doing it.

There’s the sound of a sharp crack, almost deafening against the silence of the city. Roy doesn’t feel the sharp bite of a bullet entering his side but he’s down on the ground before he even has the chance to speak. He presses his hand to his side, spitting a curse as the pain that slid up his skin like some kind of snake that struck out. Blood flowed over his fingers in a steady stream, coming out too fast for there to be any chance to stop it.

Warm hands wrap around his shoulders, his name falling from their lips in panicky fits. Roy looked up at his lover seeing those golden eyes go wide with fear, something he never liked to see in those beautiful eyes of Ed’s.

“Hey,” Roy muttered, silencing Ed’s panicked words. “Hey, it’ll be okay.”

The words were filled with false hope. By the time someone put two and two together it would be too late for him. After forty years of living this was how he was going to die? Being at the wrong place at the wrong time? He’d at least though he’d go out in style or at least something better than this.

“Of course it’ll be okay,” Ed bit out, his voice cracking. Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes and Roy saw him try and blink them back, but they fell anyway. One by one until they were falling from his chin like rain. “Someone will come. Someone will have called the ambulance.”

He was hoping against hope, something Roy knew all too well. Without thinking he reached up, wiping away the track of ears and smiling as the younger man nuzzled into the touch.

“You are my sunshine,” Roy starts to sing, his face pinched with pain. Blood polled beneath his uniform, staining the familiar Amestrian blue red. “My only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray.”

Ed snorted, tightening his grip around Roy’s body. Leave it up to him to start singing the one song that would make all the memories come flooding in. It was the song Roy sang to him when he happened to be drunk off his ass one night but it ended up sticking. He would sing it to Ed whenever he had nightmares, smoothing the tense lines of his muscles and made his ragged breathing turn to normal.

They would dance to it from time to time, laughing and stealing kisses. The song brought happy memories but now it had the opposite effect.

“Shut up, Roy.” Ed hissed, his voice shaking as the tears started anew.

“You’ll never know dear, how much I love you-”

“Don’t.” Ed warned, clenching his teeth as he shook his head. “Don’t you dare! You’re not going to die!”

Roy’s hand shifted from his wet cheek to brush a strand of blond hair behind his ear. It was like some kind of good bye but Ed refused to believe that the one constant thing in his life was slipping away.

“Please don’t take my sunshine away.”

 


End file.
